Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-308263 (hereinbelow referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses a semiconductor module that includes a first wiring, a second wiring, a third wiring, an upper arm-side semiconductor chip connected between the first wiring and the second wiring, and a lower arm-side semiconductor chip connected between the second wiring and the third wiring. The first wiring, the second wiring, the third wiring, the upper arm-side semiconductor chip, and the lower arm-side semiconductor chip are resin molded. Each semiconductor chip includes a switching device and a diode.